1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothpick brush which removes stains and/or plaque accumulated in spaces between teeth and prevents decay of teeth and/or pyorrhoea alveolaris, etc., by massaging gums.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, there are toothpicks made of wood or resin, and a between-teeth floss (thread toothpick) as those for removing stains accumulated between teeth. Further, a between-teeth brush having a brush wire made of resin attached at the tip end of its axis is available as a member for removing stains and/or plaque.
However, although the abovementioned toothpick is cheap and has an advantage in that stains between teeth can be favorably removed, it has a problem, by which gums, etc. are liable to be impaired, when inserting and using the toothpick between teeth. In addition, although the abovementioned between-teeth floss is able to very favorably remove stains by thread in very narrow spaces between teeth, there is another problem by which a thread is liable to be broken or cut off. In addition, although it is possible for the between-teeth brush to very favorably remove stains and/or plaque by moving the brush wire in and out of spaces between teeth, the between-teeth brush is expensive and is likely to impair gums, etc., by the brush wire attached to the tip end of its axis. Further, it was necessary to use several types of between-teeth brushes in compliance with the size of spaces between teeth. Still further, in order to keep teeth healthy, it is preferable that not only stains and/or plaque between teeth are removed, but also a massage of the gums is carried out. However, an object which can perform these at the same time has not been developed yet.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a toothpick brush which, by a single type of a toothpick brush, is able to securely remove stains and/or plaque between teeth without impairing gums when using, and to simultaneously massage the gums along with removing stains between teeth.